Black and Blue Princes of Point Place
by evilflynmonkeys
Summary: Jackie’s mom has a new boyfriend how will Jackie deal when he becomes violent, and what will the gang do when they find out all her secrets? The setting is when the gangs in high school. Pairings will be HydeJackie and some EricDonna.Not good at summary’s
1. Chapter 1 Intro

Black and Blue Princes of Point Place

Summery: Jackie's mom has a new boyfriend how will Jackie deal when he becomes violent, and what will the gang do when they find out all her secrets? (The setting is when the gangs in high school.) Pairings will be Hyde/Jackie and some Eric/Dona.

Not good at summary's.

Pairings: Hyde/Jackie & some Eric/Dona

Rating: M

General: Romance & Drama

This is my first story to post (Not write) so no fucking flames.

Chapter 1

Intro

(Eric's basement)

"Guys I hate to say this but it's not the same without Jackie here" said Dona "Yea it's so quit" joined in Eric." If you ask me I freaking' love it" said Hyde. It had been two weeks since anybody had seen or talked to her.

"Maybe we'll see her tomorrow at school" said Eric.

"Sure well I'm going home see you guys tomorrow."

"Wait Dona I'll walk you home" yelled Eric while running out the door after her.

(With Jackie)

Ring ring "hello" said a mo tone voice "Jackie" Dona said not believing that the voice on the other side could be the annoying loud cheerleader.

"Yes."

"What's wrong with your voice?"

"Umm…I have a cold" stuttered Jackie.

"So that's why know ones seen you."

Well when will you be back at school?"

"Tomo..." Jackie was cut off by an angry male voice calling her name down stairs.

"I've got to go"

"Wait Jackie who…"

Jackie hung up the phone, and hurried out of her room and down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she saw a large man with brown hair who reeked of beer glaring at her.

"Bitch what have I told you about using my phone?" he yelled taking a step closer to her. "I'm sorry John I…"

"You're going to be sorry" he said as he back handed her.

End chapter 1

I'm sorry it was so short the next chapter is longer, and I know you read this all the time but please review, because it would be a real waist of time if I keep on writing and not at least one person reads this. So review if you want me to write (I only need one to continue.)

Bye

NEXT TIME

School and Cheerleaders

\


	2. Chapter 2 School and Cheerleaders

Black and Blue Princes of Point Place

Summery: Jackie's mom has a new boyfriend how will Jackie deal when he becomes violent, and what will the gang do when they find out all her secrets? (The setting is when the gangs in high school.) Pairings will be Hyde/Jackie and some Eric/Dona.

Not good at summary's.

Pairings: Hyde/Jackie & some Eric/Dona

Rating: M

General: Romance & Drama

Chapter 2

School and Cheerleaders

The next morning Jackie woke up and dragged her self out of bed to see what kind of damage John had inflicted this time. She groaned when she looked at her reflection, on her face she had a black eye, and her lower lip was split down the middle and her left check had a large bruise. She then lifted her shirt to find several bruises, and possibly a broken rib or two, were John had kicked her till he passed out.

After taking a shower Jackie walked over to her drawer, and pulled out underwear a long sleeved black shirt and grey sweat pants. Next she tried to cover up the bruises on her face and her split lip with cover up and hair. Looking her self over one last time in the mirror to see if she had hidden her secrets, nodding in approval she gathered her books and left for school.

Jackie sighed, sitting down under a big oak tree in the court yard for lunch, even though she didn't have any food, because it was "Johns."

She had been trying all day to avoid her so called "friends" on the cheerleading squad not wanting to have any more shit than she already had to on a daily bases. She had even been trying to avoid Dona, Eric, Michael, Fez, and Hyde, which wasn't hard to do considering they only had P.E. and lunch together.

I wish I could go back in time were all I had to worry about was if my shoes matched instead of if someone is going to find out all my secrets… It's all their fault my life is so fucked up.

(FLASHBACK)

Jackie had just got home after walking back from Eric's, because Michael said he was to busy to drive her home, even though all they were doing was looking at Eric's new play boy, so now she was about an hour late getting home.

Jackie silently opened the door trying to sneak in so her mom wouldn't know she was late. After she shut the door some one turned on the lights. Looking up Jackie saw her mom's new boyfriend John and he didn't look to happy.

"Oh hi john" Jackie said in a bored tone.

"don't you hi me bitch you're an hour late where the fuck have you been?) John yelled.

"I was at Eric's" She replied a little scarred.

"So you've been with all those boys haven't you, you little whore" John said taking a step torweds her, causing Jackie to take a step back accidentally cornering her self between Johns menacing form and the door.

"Answer me slut" he yelled in her face.

"Yes" Jackie said now even more scarred then before.

WARNING ABUSE STARTS HERE!

At her answer John reached back and slapped her, sending her to the ground holding her cheek in disbelief that he had hit her. He then lifted her back up by her hair and slammed her into the door making Jackie cry out in pain. Releasing her hair he allowed her to fall to the ground once more.

"You filthy fucking whore" he yelled each word accompanied by a kick to her stomach, causing her to begin to cough up blood.

After he was satisfied with his work he bent down and whispered in her ear.

"If you ever tell any one about this your regret it." The walked out of the room, leaving Jackie on the floor.

(END FLASHBACK)

Jackie's memories were interrupted by some one yelling her name.

"Jackie what are you doing out here in the dirt, you're a cheerleader so if you do disgusting things you make the whole squad look bad…" The voice stopped seeming to just now notice what Jackie was wearing.

"OH MY GOD Jackie what are you wearing?"

Jackie finely looked up at the blonde in front of her

"I quit" said Jackie before looking back down at the grass.

"WHAT"

"I know longer care to be in something so point less as cheerleading" with that said she got up leavening the stunned blonde who was still trying to figure out what happened.

END Chapter 2

Okay sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, and thanks for all the reviews.

Same thing goes as last time I only need one review to write a new chapter.

Also I need your opinion as to what chapter the gang should find out about every thing Thanks.

Bye

NEXT TIME

Back to the Basement


	3. Chapter 3 Back to the Basement

**Black and Blue Princes of Point Place**

**Summery: Jackie's mom has a new boyfriend how will Jackie deal when he becomes violent, and what will the gang do when they find out all her secrets? (The setting is when the gangs in high school.) Pairings will be Hyde/Jackie and some Eric/Dona.**

**Not good at summary's.**

**Pairings: Hyde/Jackie & some Eric/Dona**

**Rating: M**

**General: Romance & Drama**

**Chapter 3**

**Back to the Basement**

Jackie sighed as she walked down the street that lead to the Forman's, some how Dona had convinced her to go to the basement after school. She sighed again remembering how she got herself stuck going to a place that did nothing but remind her that she was alone, there's just something about being in a room full of people who can't stand you that makes you feel even more lonely than actually being alone.

(**FLASH BACK)**

"Hey Jackie, wait up"

Jackie slowed down and turned around to face Dona, as the red head ran up to her.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"What the hells with the attitude, I just wanted to talk" Dona said while glaring at the smaller girl.

"Sorry, I just had a bad day" Jackie said quietly.

"That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about, I saw what happened today at lunch, I can't believe you quit like that it was so cool" Dona said exaltedly.

"But why did you do it, I thought you loved cheerleading?" she asked.

"I don't know, I guess I just got tired of the people" Jackie said as she began walking faster.

"Oh, where are you going" Dona asked as Jackie went the opposite way.

"Home" Jackie said.

"But we all normally go to Eric's basement or the Hub after school"

"Okay" Jackie said as she turned and walked with Dona.

_' __I have to seem normal, besides he's not going to be home until later tonight what could it hurt as long as he doesn't know'_ Jackie thought.

They walked quietly into the basement, Dona walked over to her boyfriend Eric on the crowed couch. Jackie sat down in-between Kelso and Fez on the same couch. They all sat in silence watching television when Dona turned to her and asked her something.

"What?" Jackie asked since she had been deep in though she wasn't really paying any attention to the other people in the room.

"I said who was that guy, I heard yelling at you on the phone last night."

_'Oh shit what do I say, what if they found out John would kill me for sure.'_ Jackie thought.

On the other side of the room Hyde watched as Jackie's face took on a look of panic, and fear, before she quickly hid it and answered Dona question.

"What are you talking about" Jackie asked trying to sound truthful.

"There was, a man yelling at you while you where on the phone with me" Dona said.

"Jackie you have a new** boyfriend**" Kelso yelled.

Ever one in the basement saw as Jackie visibly flinches when Kelso yelled, but just assumed it was because of how loud he was being.

"No Michael I do not have a new boyfriend" Jackie stated blankly.

"Then who was it" Dona asked again.

"It was the TV" said Jackie.

"But he said Jackie, and then you said you had to go before hanging up" Dona said continuing to question Jackie, obviously not satisfied with her answer.

"Listen, not that it is any of your business lumberjacks, but it was my mom's boyfriend" Jackie said pissed off that Dona was questioning her when it was none of her business, and none of them had ever carried before.

"Your mom is with some one" Kelso said "but now I want get a chance at her."

"You wouldn't have had a chance with her anyways, you dill hole" Eric said, throwing a pillow at him.

"Yea Kelso, Pam would rather have me any day" Fez said.

"Why would she want you when can she can have some one as good looking, and good in bed as me" Kelso said, motioning his hands in front of himself to get his point across.

"Shut up!" Hyde said irritably from his chair.

"Yea" Dona agreed "so Jackie why was he yelling at you he sounded kind of scary"

"Umm…I forgot to do something" Jackie said lamely.

"But…" Dona started to say when she was interrupted by Jackie standing up and rushing toward the door. "Jackie, where are you going?"

"Late" was all she said before running out the basement door.

_'Oh my god I'm so late tonight punishment is going to really hurt…the sooner I get home the less pain'_ Jackie thought franticly.

"Jackie wait" Dona yelled running after Jackie, Eric was behind her wanting to see what was going on.

"Jackie what has gotten into you" Dona yelled grabbing the younger girls arm.

"Late trouble" she said in a trance.

"Jackie what's wrong" Dona said still holding on to her arm "you're scarring me."

Jackie snapped out of her trance, but still tried to pull her arm free, scared of what would happen when she got home so late.

"Let go" Jackie said trying to get her arm free.

"Not till you tell me what's wrong" Dona said tithing her grip, making Jackie wince. By now Hyde, Kelso, and Fez had all came outside to see what was going on.

"Let go, let go,** LET GO!!!**" Jackie screamed, as she finally yanked her arm free. Everybody was shocked at the way Jackie was acting. Dona was the first to get over the shock and reached out to grab Jackie again, while the small girl was walking away.

"**Let go of me**" Jackie screamed, shoving Dona away from her.

"Whoa Jackie calm down" Eric said as he helped his stunned girlfriend up "what's wrong with you?"

Instead of answering Eric's question Jackie again turned and started walking home.

"Jackie" Eric yelled after her, but it was too late Jackie was already turning the corner in a full sprint.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**(ABUSE STARTS HERE)**

Jackie tried to open her front door as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake John. Shutting the door behind her she walked towards the stairs, so she could get to the safety of her room.

"Where have you been" said a cold voice behind her.

Jackie stopped dead in her tracks turning slowly to face John.

"I asked you a question" John said as he back handed her. Jackie fell to the grown from the force of the blow.

"I was at a friends place" Jackie said, while holding her swollen cheek.

John reached down and pulled Jackie up by her hair, making her whimper in pain.

"Don't lie to me you worthless whore" he said as he slammed her against the wall behind her "you smell like cheap colon."

_'Damn Fez'_ Jackie thought bitterly before a painful yank of her hair brought her attention back to John.

"So you're just like your mother, out fucking anything, but neither of you want to pay me back for working by pleasuring me properly." John said as he lend closer to her. "Maybe I should just take what you owe me."

After he said it he sealed there lips together kissing her.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Okay well I'm going to stop it here…reviews please, and I'll update.**

** NEXT TIME: Painful Secrets**

** BYE**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
